The First Orthodox Rebellion
Prelude Since Michael I had been banished and John I had been appointed, the catholics had been in full control of the Blue City. Latin flags were hoisted everywhere and catholic chants blasted 24/7. Everywhere orthodox people were puking in the streets, but the catholics didn't care much since they could now freely touch underage boys without repercussions. There was one place however that was not in their power yet... the Blue Brothel. John I was standing next to Bluemin, who was sitting on his throne. In his ear he whispered with his sexy British accent: My Emperor, you have pleased me- the Lord indeed with your wise decision, but there is one place the Orthodox still control... The Blue Brothel, my lord. Allow me to send men to claim it for the One True Faith. Bluemin's face emerged from the titties of the peasant girl he was motorboating and mumbled something like Ye lad whatever. So John I sent British Samurai at the head of a force of Latin Guardsmen to capture the building. Raiding of the Blue Brothel British smashed in the door and entered, scattering the few souls who were furiously masturbating to anime. KriSS quickly hid her Bill Wurtz-memes, but before she could ask anything, British threw her out of the Brothel with a speed of 1 nanometer a second. The Latins chanted Ave Maria as the flag of the Latin Empire was hoisted above the brothel, and British proclaimed loudly that it would henceforth be known as the Latin Lusthouse. This, however, did not fall well with the townsfolk, and they closed in on the Latins, growling stuff in Classical Greek, Serbian and some other obscure languages. The Citadel under siege Bluemin had barely finished snorting a line of coke off the ass cheeks of a peasant girl, when he suddenly heard a commotion outside. He looked out of a window, and saw his Latin Guard manning the walls, with a crowd of around 6 angry orthodox people throwing carrots at the walls. Bluemin laughed and emerged from the palace, and looked down on the mob. He ordered the Latin Guard to laugh, which they did, but suddenly, the thunder of thousands of feet could be heard. The Latins looked further down, as thousands of angry zealots stormed the mountain, led by Imperator, Bluemin's third in command. His loyalty to his faith proved stronger, and a furious battle erupted. Latins were falling left and right, but they managed to withstand waves of uncoming orthodox. The furious mob tried to overcome skill with zeal, which they partly succeeded in. But after hours of fighting, the rebels were on the brink of defeat. Suddenly, as Imperator aimed down his sight, he saw Bluemin in shining blue and gold armour, leading his men. He prayed to God and pulled the trigger. Latin Guards watched in horror as Bluemin fell on the battlements. Of course, he was immortal and a mere bullet couldn't hurt him, but he was still so shocked that he was even hit that he ordered the fighting to stop. The orthodox zealots demanded that the Latin Lusthouse be renamed into the Blue Brothel once more, and Bluemin didn't really care that much so he said Ye lad whatever while on his way to the palace with two peasant girls. And so, the First Orthodox Rebellion was a success. But the Latins were bitter because of the concession and the orthodox were still grumbling because of the all around Latin influences: it was only a matter of time before another wave of violence would cover the city.